


Can We Kiss Forever?

by Reiketsuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiketsuna/pseuds/Reiketsuna
Summary: A short angsty drabble/oneshot I wrote when I was in my feels.Levi is saying goodbye to Eren.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Can We Kiss Forever?

Levi looked down at the ocean where he’d laid his lover to rest. The teen always loved the ocean, the vast blue that favored his eyes and the sandy dunes that were warm from the sun whose rays kissed the brunette’s skin. 

And now it was all gone. The tanned beauty had gone out in the middle of the night, during a storm because the two fell into yet another argument. In the end they’d always forgive each other, a simple kiss and they’d remembered they couldn’t live without one another. 

Now Levi wished they could kiss forever, love and stay together, forgive and forget.. 

However the raven’s mind and the flashes of the incident wouldn’t let him forget and his self loathing wouldn’t allow him to forgive, specifically himself. He should’ve been there. He should’ve gone after the temperamental brat. Yet he was too stubborn in the moment. Too angry and caught up on something so miniscule that when Eren had run out of their beach house, Levi hadn’t paid any attention, not even when the thunder started to boom and lightning cracked. It was only when the wind and trees started to bend and break and their beach chairs flew through their patio window did the grey eyed male realize his lover still hadn’t come back yet. 

Immediately, he was sent running through the once adored warm white sand, now cold, and wet, and forcibly slowing his pace, making it harder to keep traction and the boy who i the love of his life.

Was the love of his life, at least, when Levi had finally found the boy. His body splayed out in the sand, stuck into the grainy texture by a large tree limb that had been broken off of a nearby palm and had impaled his body. The scene was horrific and as Levi came closer and fell to his knees, he could tell that he’d been much too late. With the dried blood around the opening of the severe wound and the fact that the white below them had been stained red, but the bleeding had stopped. The flame in the boys wide eyes had been completely snuffed out. And Levi couldn’t even attempt to get help. The body was cold, being rained on, no pulse nor anyone or hospital nearby or in sight. 

The raven didn’t even want to accept it. He sat, grey eyes turning cold and hard as they were before he met the now deceased who’d softened and molded them into what they once had been. Though that did nothing to stop the tears. Hidden by the rain, the streams flowed down the raven’s cheeks and fell onto the body before him. 

He grabbed Eren’s hand, and looked back to cup his face in the palm of his hand. A flash of lightning brightened the area and on the younger’s face had been the same streaks of tears. 

Sobs and screams from the raven were covered by the thunder, carried away by the wind, once he realized his lover suffered. He felt the pain for who knows how long. Laid here, fighting for probably hours on end waiting. Waiting for his hopes and prayers to be answered and for the raven to come to him and save him, protect him, get him out of trouble as he’d always done. Yet the man was simmering in his fury over a fight that definitely shouldn’t have ended in this. Who even cared that Levi didn’t want to invite his uncle to their wedding. Eren wanted everyone to be there, why was that such a problem. Now, there wasn’t going to be a wedding at all. 

A flight attendants hand jolted the older male. Turning his head he nodded his head to assure the concerned face of the woman and she eyed him wearily before walking away. His attention back on the glossy sea, he twisted the second ring on his finger, the one he’d given to Eren when he proposed. Made from the same copper of Eren’s key that had snapped and broken when it got caught between the doorframe when they were first moving into their shared home. The other was his own. Of course the brunette had insisted on getting Levi one as well. The man had taken it off of the boy’s limp hand before he’d been cremated, and he’d just got back from spreading his ashes into the sea. 

Eren had always wanted to be free, even after death, he made Levi promise not to put him in the ground as maggot food. Of course Levi was intent on dying before his lover, as he was older. Seems like fate’s twisted plans deemed otherwise. The shadows of clouds played with his sight and Levi lifted his hand to fit into the slot on the panel above the pane of glass.

Slowly, as the sun was setting, and the glow cascading off of his face, Levi shut the window, his breathing growing labored and shaky, remembering how he’d stayed in the storm for the rest of the night, hoping it’d take him too, and huffing as he felt the same pain he did back then, when the sun had rose over the sea the next morning with calm waters, and he hadn’t been left a single scratch.


End file.
